Tea Party at Trancy Manor
by What'sMyName'sBusiness
Summary: Taken from my list of challenges. Ciel gets an invitation for a tea party at the Trancy Manor. What he didn't expect was to actually /have/ a tea party. Rated T for...two bad words. A bit of AloisxCiel.


A/N: My first story ever posted on fanfiction -tear.

And it's this crap.

What? The first fic you ever post and it ends up being _this?_

Why yes. Yes it is.

* * *

Ciel stared in horror at the letter sitting oh-so innocently on his desk. It was an invitation to the Trancy Manor for a..._tea party. _

Now Ciel was not stupid. Anyone who watched Kuroshitsugi knew that. (Anyone who read it knew, too.)

So he knew that this had to be some ploy set up to capture him, or molest him, or _something_.

He just knew that it was not going to be just a tea party.

* * *

When the carriage arrived at the front of the manor, Ciel ordered Sebastian to be ready for anything and walked to the door. He stared stiffly at the door as Sebastian rang for someone to answer it.

He heard a large crash before the door burst open and a blur of yellow and green attacked him.

Ciel let out a gasp of surprise as he was thrown backwards onto the ground. "Ciel, you came! I thought you said 'no' over the phone?"

But Ciel was too busy lying in the dirt, contemplating what the hell just happened to answer.

Sebastian walked over to the two and lifted the blonde off the one-eyed boy. "I convinced my master otherwise."

Ciel stood up, brushed off any dirt on his outfit, and stood regal once again. "It's good for business."

Alois Trancy pouted. "That's all you ever think about!" He quickly regained his cheerful smile and tugged at Ciel's arm. "But this tea-party should loosen you up! By the time it's over you'll definitely be more willing to do other things than 'business'." The word was said with disgust.

Ciel winced and looked back at what was probably his last chance to see freedom through the open door as he was dragged into the manor.

* * *

"Are you enjoying your tea, Mr. Fluffles?"

"..."

"I _said, _are you _enjoying your fucking tea, _Mr. Fluffles?"

Claude picked up his teacup and sipped the herbal tea his master ordered specially for the tea party, inwardly cursing at his master.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Sebastian sat across from him, amused.

"How about you, my dear Ciel~?" Alois crooned.

Ciel put his tea cup down and closed his visible eye in exasperation. "It's fine." A vein twitched. "May I ask why our butlers are dressed as animals?"

It was true. Both butlers had added animal features that weren't there before. Sebastian was dressed as a rabbit, with rabbit ears and tail (reminding Ciel of a certain dream he had long ago), while Claude was put in a cat suit, only showing his face. Whiskers were painted on his face, and his nose was painted black.

Alois giggled, causing Ciel to wince. Boys didn't giggle.

"Silly Ciel! This is a tea party." Like that explained anything. The blonde was wearing his clothes from earlier. The only difference was the large crown he put on to look more like the royalty he claimed he was.

The demon triplets sat at the end of the table, quietly sitting and sipping tea. They each had whiskers painted on their face, as well as a pink nose. They were each wearing mouse ears and tails, completing their mouse look.

Hannah was nowhere to be found.

Ciel decided to ignore everything around him, and instead settling to sip on his tea until the party was over. He might as well enjoy the fact that he didn't have to go through the torture of dressing up as anything.

I guess he didn't notice Alois slip that tiara onto his head earlier.

* * *

The party was over, and Ciel was ready to leave. He stood by his carriage as Alois hugged him goodbye.

"I'll miss you Ciel! You should come over again sometime soon!" Ciel nodded. It wasn't as bad as he first thought.

He was expecting to be molested the moment he came through the door.

"Maybe next time, we can do..." Alois got closer to is ear. "Something else~" He purred and ran his hand over Ciel's bottom. Ciel flushed.

Alois jumped away before Ciel could smack him away, laughing.

Sebastian opened the door to the carriage and chuckled at his master's flushed face.

"Spoke too soon..." Ciel grumbled as he stepped in.

* * *

And Claude died from tea poisoning. The End.

Haha! I wish.

Short, I know, but I enjoyed writing it! I hope I got Alois mostly in-character. My first time actually writing for him and this is semi-AU, so...yeah. This was all made in good fun, so I hope you don't take anything seriously, or something. I just hope you laughed at least once.

So, review please! I would like the first fanfic on here to at least get one review. Even if it's for this thing.

Please tell me of any grammar mistakes you may have noticed. I'll try to fix them the best I can.

**EDIT: I am remaking this. The second one will have a lot more detail, plus Mei-Rin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, and Pluto. I'm also fixing grammar mistakes. It should be done sometime in April ('11), so watch for it.  
**


End file.
